(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scrapers and more particularly to a vibrating holder for a razor blade having particular utility for scraping paint from glass windows.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When painting houses, many people, particularly amateurs get paint upon the windows. Removing this paint is particularly difficult. The common practice is to scrape the paint from the windows with a paint scraper in the form of a razor blade. Hand holders have been invented to hold the blade so it can be conveniently used for this purpose.
Generally, scrapers are useful in scraping foreign matter from hard surfaces. Again, razor blades are widely used for this purpose. Before this application was filed, applicant caused a search to be made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. were found on this search: ASPEEK 2,722,072, BRIGGS 2,240,755, JOHNSON 2,737,717, LIESUNAITIS 2,821,017, MALIN 3,395,414, McCARTY 1,813,630.
MALIN discloses a scraper for finishing the beds of machine tools. The vibration is rectalinear and normal to the edge of the tool, which does not appear to be a sharp scraper.
McCARTY discloses an electrical magnetic oscillator attached to a domestic utensil, such as toothbrush, nail file or razor blade.
LIESUNAITIS discloses a hand holder for holding a scraping blade which appears to be similar to a razor blade. However, LIESUNAITIS indicates that his handle is to be gripped by both hands, therefore the blade seems to be larger than a razor blade and is not shown as a sharp blade.
JOHNSON discloses a paint scraper which is attached to a heater to heat and thus soften the paint before being scraped.
ASPEEK shows a scraper having a side to side oscillating motion or a circular oscillating motion.
BRIGGS is of general interest only.